1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers for shipping meats, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a container for packaging and shipping fresh pork loins and butts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of boxes and containers for shipment and temporary containment of pork loins and butts are well known in the art. The most widely used packaging technique consists of wrapping the pork in a paper wrap, and then placing it in a box container that is internally coated with a thin layer of wax. The container defines one or more holes to allow air circulation. The boxes are most commonly of the single wall or regular corrugated configuration.
One problem characteristic of this packaging assembly is that the wrapping of the pork with the paper wrap keeps the pork wet and difficult to cut at the retail stores. On the other hand, if the pork is shipped unwrapped in a box with air holes in it, the pork is subjected to contamination and excessive dehydration.
Another problem encountered with some types of containers previously used for pork containment is that the liquids (purge) which exude from the meat leak into and through the container, causing it to weaken and collapse, and similarly damage other meat containers stacked therebelow.